goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kath Soucie
Kath Soucie is an American actress. Biography Born in Jacksonville, Florida, Soucie studied at the American Academy for Dramatic Arts and initially appeared in several television movies before her first voice acting role in 1986. Her first major roles came in the television shows The Real Ghostbusters and Pryde of the X-Men, in which she played the title character. More major television roles would come with Tom and Jerry Kids and The Rugrats franchise, which would be her longest running role. Soucie also lent her voice to a large number of films, (particularly direct-to-video sequels and adaptations of television shows including Rugrats Go Wild, The Tigger Movie and 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure.) and several video games, playing the clumsy heroine Angela Cross in Ratchet and Clank 2, reprising her turn as Lola Bunny in various Looney Tunes games, and succeeding Catherine O'Hara as the voice of Sally and Shock in The Nightmare Before Christmas series. Singing Soucie made her first singing appearance as one of the trio of "Bimbettes" in Beauty and the Beast, though the majority of her musical roles were as her long running characters such as Phil and Lil DeVille (in The Rugrats Movie and Rugrats Go Wild) and Kanga of the Winnie the Pooh series, notably in Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too. Soucie also performed in the video game The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, playing both Sally and Shock, and in the musical Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, where she, as Tuffy, sang the solo "If I Only Had the Height." Film Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Belle (contains solo lines) *Gaston (contains solo lines) The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) *Driving Song *Time to Set Up Camp *This Place Is So Creepy *This Place Is So Creepy (reprise) The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Yum! The Tigger Movie (2000) *How to Be a Tigger (contains solo lines) Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Welcome Home Mickey's Magic Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *The Best Christmas of All A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Jingle Bells *Auld Lang Syne Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Sing Ho for the Life of a Bear *With a Few Good Friends (reprise) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *It's a Jungle Out Here Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Little Mr. Roo (duet) Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Think, Think, Think *Just a Big Happy Family (contains solo lines) *Just a Few Simple Rules *Just a Big Happy Family (reprise) Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *If I Only Had the Height (solo) *We're Off to See the Wizard *We're Off to See the Wizard (reprise) *The Merry Old Land of Oz Television Tiny Toon Adventures (1992) *It Really Doesn't Matter 'Cos There's You Dexter's Laboratory (1997) *Mary Had a Little Lamb (solo) Disney's House of Mouse (2001) *Big Bad Wolf Daddy (duet) Futurama (2003) *TV Party Pound Puppies (2012) *Pony Sisters Anthem (duet) Video games The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge (2004) *Sally's Song (duet) *Take Our Town Back (contains solo lines) *Hail to Mr. Oogie (contains solo lines) *Spiral Hill (duet) Gallery souciebimbettes.jpg|'Bimbettes' in Beauty and the Beast. souciesneezer.jpg|'Little Sneezer' in Tiny Toon Adventures. souciemom.jpg|'Mom' in Dexter's Laboratory. souciefrykid.jpg|'Fry Kid #1' in The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly. soucielilphil.jpg|'Lil DeVille' and Phil DeVille in The Rugrats Movie. souciekanga.jpg|'Kanga' in The Tigger Movie. soucieancoldan.jpg|'Annette, Colette and Danielle.' in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. souciecubert.jpg|'Cubert Farnsworth' in Futurama. souciesally.jpg|'Sally' in The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. soucieshock.jpg|'Shock' in The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. soucietuffy.jpg|'Tuffy' in Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz. souciewinnie.jpg|'Winnie' in Pound Puppies. Soucie, Kath